suka_sukafandomcom-20200214-history
Pannibal Nox Katena
Pannibal Nox Katena '(パ二バル・ノク・カテナ, ''Panibaru Noku Katena) '''is young fairy who lives at the Fairy Warehouse. She is a supporting character in Suka Suka and becomes a main character in Suka Moka. Background In her youth, Pannibal was a young fairy weapon who lived happily at the Fairy Warehouse along with the other Leprechauns. Birth Pannibal Nox Katena was born inside of a forest that was about be burned down by a forest fire. Harboring dark feelings and caught inside of the fire, Pannibal started panicking and crying. Before she could suffer any serious injuries, though an older Fairy Soldier suddenly came and rescued her. After being taken to the hospital by that fairy and treated for her light injuries, Pannibal was sent to live at the Fairy Warehouse where she met Tiat, Lakhesh and Collon and became best friends with them. Meeting Willem Kmetsch Becoming a Fairy Soldier In 438, Pannibal had the Harbinger dream and was taken to Corna di Luce to have her body tuned. On 05/06/438, she was confirmed to be compatible with the Dug Weapon, Katena. After the battle in Corna di Luce, Pannibal becomes an official fairy soldier who fights against the 17 Beasts. 5 years later, Pannibal was then taken with the others to Sky Island 11 for official training as a Fairy Soldier. Meeting Feodor Jessman Edit In 443, Pannibal, Tiat, Lakhesh and Collon was ordered by Officer Limeskin to go join the Fifth Division to help them in their operation against the Eleventh Beast: Croyance and that he had also been informed by the higher ups, that she, Tiat and Pannibal are to be ordered to use their Fairy Gates during the operation. Despite this order, Limeskin encourages the group to live by also stating that if they can prove their worth during the battle, the higher ups may change their decision. After talking about with the others, the group go on an airship to Sky Island 38. After landing on the island, Tiat disappears for a while and comes back soaked, so Pannibal and the others go on ahead to meet the Division Commander, while Tiat got changed. During Feodor's meeting with the Commander, Collon and the others burst into the room. It is there that she is officially introduced to Feodor. Life with Fifth Division During her time on Sky Island 38, Pannibal spent most of her free time disappearing off to investigate this and reappearing whenever she pleased, which irritated Feodor who was assigned to be her caretaker. When Feodor became ill after an attack on the harbour, Pannibal came to pay him a visit with some sandwiches that Lakhesh had made for him. Noticing that he was still asleep, Pannibal decided to clean up his room and during her cleaning, she discovered the secret documents about the Fairy Weapons that Feodor secretly acquired from Nax Selzel among some of Feodor's papers . When Feodor awoke to Pannibal nursing him, Pannibal subtly confronted him about his secret side and what she had discovered during her cleaning. In response, Feodor angrily grabbed her and pinned her to the bed. Despite being pinned, Pannibal calmly reveals that she is going to be uncooperative with him in order to protect her friends. She then reveals what the other girls feel for Feodor while Feodor starts pinning her harder and trying to use his mental suggestion powers on her. After a while, Pannibal cries out that she's choking and snidely signals for Feodor to let go. Seeing that she's not a threat, Feodor complies and they talk about their views on life, love and their responsibilities. Seeing that he's not a terrible guy, Pannibal states that she's not going to tell the Commander anything about this because she feels that he is likeable to entrust him with her friends' lives. A feverish Feodor then reveals his main goal of dropping the sky islands to her and noticing that he is getting sicker, Pannibal tucks him back into bed and nurses him back to asleep, before leaving after a while. Appearance In her youth, Pannibal had short purple hair and purple eyes. She often wore a witch-type robe. 5 years later (during the events of Suka Moka), Pannibal has grown out her hair. Her hair goes all the way down to her hip and she now wears a greyer version of the Guardian Wings uniform. Personality Pannibal has a sassy, confident personality. She likes sneaking up on people and is always raring for a fight. Weapon Pannibal's weapon is the Dug Weapon, Katena. Using it, Pannibal can fight on par with the 17 Beasts, however, she has yet to master the sword. Abilities Enhanced Speed And Strength Pannibal has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. In Suka Moka, Pannibal has gotten faster so much so that she easily slip in and out of the military grounds without anyone noticing her, besides Feodor. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Pannibal can spurt wings from her back. She is capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Pannibal has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is an attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, it takes the fairy's life as its price. Swordsmanship Having been trained by Willem, Pannibal develops expert swordsmanship skills. Trivia * References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters